Tamaki has not any words
by KataraXZukoFTW
Summary: After Tamaki yells at her Haruhi leaves Japan. Will Tamaki give up on finding her will his love for her prevail?


Fun one shot

* * *

Dear Senpai,

As I write this I am waiting in the airport terminal for my father to get back with the tickets for our plane to America. Finally I'm leaving Japan for good. No more living a lie at school. No more host club. I'm free.

Haruhi crumbled up her fifth attempt at an explanation letter. Why was she even trying? He probably knew that she was leaving. Seeing as the last words she had heard come out of his mouth were….

"_Shut up, I said leave! Haruhi…Please you're being a burden!"_

Haruhi shook off the flashback, trying to smile. Why was she still focusing on the past? Her future was outside Japan. Fresh and new, with no mistakes in it she knew that she should be happy. And yet it felt as if her heart was being ripped out.

"Do I really want to leave?" she asked herself, "Well even if I didn't want to I haven't got a choice."

Her dad had quit his job, the apartment was packed and she had turned in her notice to the school. It was too late to turn back now. She saw her father approaching tickets in hand. It was time to go, time to leave behind the world she could no longer breathe in.

…..

Tamaki set silently in his room, an untouched tray of food on his desk. He stared at his cell phone in disbelief, hoping that the twins were joking with him again. And knowing that they weren't. Haruhi was leaving, just like he had told her to.

"Damn it!" he said to himself, "Look what you've gone and done now. You've let her down. She was everything you could have ever asked for. What the hell were you thinking? Wait maybe there is still time maybe I can find her. I'll go to the airport. I have to try."

He started to get up to leave, and remembered that if he left to find her and stop her, his grandmother would only send her away later.

"I can't go after her because the result would just be the same. I'm going to lose her either way." He looked up with determination, "So what have I got to lose by trying."

……

Haruhi looked around at all the people sitting around her. There was an older man and woman behind them and two kids across the aisle. But the people who caught her eye were a newlywed couple sitting in front of them. They whispered to each other and giggled talking about all of their plans for life. For a moment Haruhi found herself remembering the day that Tamaki had pulled her into the gazebo in the rose garden at Ouran.

"Why does that day come into my head from watching a newlywed couple. I have to stop thinking about him. If I don't I'll lose my courage and turn back." Suddenly his big goofy grin entered her mind and refused to leave.

"How am I going to live without seeing his smile every day?" The captain came on the intercom and announced that due to heavy air traffic they would have to wait fifteen minutes before preparing for takeoff.

"In the mean time.." the captain voiced, "take these extra minutes to make any calls that you need to before we take off." Haruhi's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It read in big bold letters, TAMAKI-SENPAI.

…..

Tamaki paced up and down the length of the car.

"Come on Haruhi, Please answer." He said half praying she wouldn't.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

"Haruhi? It's me. I had to tell you something."

"I'm not sure I want to listen to you senpai. I'm leaving and that's the end of it."

"Haruhi I… I just wanted to tell you that you have every right to be angry with me. I'm sorrier than I have ever been in my entire life. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I am hoping that you will at least think about it."

"I don't know senpai. You've said sorry so many times I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Look outside your window and see how sorry I am."

Haruhi pressed her face against the glass. Tamaki was kneeling on the grass next to the tarmac with the sorriest face Haruhi had ever seen.

"Senpai what the hell are you thinking? You could get hurt! And how did you find out what plane I was on?"

"I had Kyouya check for me. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you left hating me."

"Tamaki-senpai I don't hate you. Dad what are you…?" Ryoji yanked the cell phone out of Haruhi's hands.

"Listen buster. You've hurt my daughter and you are going to pay for it. I don't ever want you to talk to her again. Don't call and don't try to find her I won't have her hanging around someone like you"

"Isn't that her decision? Mr. Fujioka I am trying to fix what I've made a mess of. Please let me talk to Haruhi." Tamaki pleaded.

"Not in a million years." Ryoji said, and hung up the phone.

"Dad what are you doing? Give me my phone back!" Haruhi ordered reaching for the small electronic device.

"No Haruhi he doesn't deserve your forgiveness nor does he deserve to hear your voice. And to make sure he doesn't bother us again…" Ryoji stated, yanking the battery out and snapping the flip phone in half.

"Dad! he and the guys are my best friends. How am I going to call them now? You've just cut me off from my entire world!" She said in anguish.

"You'll find new friends Haruhi. We are going to a new world its best we leave the past behind us"

The signal to put electronic devices away, and buckle up flashed overhead. Haruhi pull her seat belt across herself and looked back out the window. Tamaki was still standing there, just staring. The plane started to take off. Haruhi watched as Tamaki ran on the grass alongside it. He seemed to be mouthing something over and over again. She couldn't quite make it out at first but it became clear just before they flew over a gate and she couldn't see him anymore.

"I will find you. I won't give up I promise."

….

February 4th, in the third music room.

Kyouya sat at his computer typing away in an attempt to find even a trace of Haruhi. Every so often he would look over at Tamaki who had done nothing but pace since Haruhi had left Japan. He hadn't seen any customers or, judging from the stack of papers stacked near the couch, done any homework. He worked tirelessly day in and day out to find any information about where she was; or rather he worked the club members tirelessly.

"It's her birthday you know." The host club king sighed staring out one of the large music room windows. "I was hoping to find her by now. She'll be 17 today."

"Tono moaning about it won't help us find her. If you really wanted to help you could grab a computer and start searching." Kaoru stated.

"Kyouya banned me from the computer after I accidentally got into that porn site and crashed his Mac. It's better if I keep my fingers away from those things from now on." Tamaki shivered trying not to think about that day.

"Would you all shut up I'm trying to concentrate. I need to think about where I haven't looked and the list is getting pretty damned small. I'm beginning to think we won't ever find her." Kyouya said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I just can't believe there isn't a trace off her anywhere. It's like they got off the plane and disappeared."

"You can do it Kyo-chan! We believe in you." Honey said. "You've always been the best at finding information."

Kyouya looked over his shoulder at the first year college student who only a year ago had been shorter than Haruhi. He was now taller than the twins and had grown out of his cutesy little boy voice. Kyouya couldn't help but smile. He may have grown taller but his habit of talking up to everyone was dying hard. Just then the computer screen flashed and made a distinct noise saying the search engine had found something.

Everyone crowded around Kyouya and stared at the screen as he clicked on the link. It was a blog, and it told their story. Haruhi had posted everything about the host club, from when it began to when she had left. And on the very last page down near the bottom in small barely visible type it read. "By Haruhi Fujioka of Southeastern Idaho USA"

…….

April 4th American Falls Idaho,

"School certainly is easier here. I'll never learn enough to become a lawyer this way." Haruhi thought as she walked toward the park. "And getting out at 3:30 that's nuts. Well at least the walk is short and there is that free food and a show at the park once a week." She stopped walking a moment. "Who I'm I kidding. What between the druggies and the idiots who drive through here like they own the place I could be dead within the next 10 seconds."

"Haruhi! Wait up!" She turned to see her friend Selena running up the road. "Sorry I was late I had to talk to the teacher about getting extra math tutoring, and then she wouldn't even take the time to help me!"

"Why didn't you just ask for my help, Lena, I'm great at math?" Haruhi said hugging her friend.

"Well you're just so smart. I was afraid you would laugh at me if I told you I was having trouble. Besides I know that you are trying to earn the credits you need to get into law school. I don't want to be a burden."

"You couldn't ever be a burden Lena. In fact sometimes I thing you could ask me to do a bit more for you." Haruhi grinned, her eyes sparkling. "We better hurry or we won't make it to the park."

"Oh yeah and I wouldn't miss this for the world. The performer today is supposed to be a pianist from Japan and I always jump at the chance to hear traditional music." Selena grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her in the direction of the park.

"He's probably not half as good as Tamaki." Haruhi thought. "Tamaki is probably at home right now playing the piano. It's his birthday. Ugh why am I even thinking about him! He didn't keep his promise. I said he would find me and he lied."

She felt a tear trying to escape from the corner of her eye. Blinking it back she quickened her pace to keep up with Selena. The park was just up ahead and the tables near the town's one cherry tree were almost full. Haruhi heard music floating through the air, but it wasn't just piano it was singing as well.

Come near and stand by me, baby.  
Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,

"That voice is familiar." Haruhi thought and shrugged it off.

All that is swelling within me,  
Must be a language I've never spoken Till there was you,

They got through the line and got their food. Haruhi waited while Selena looked for a place where they could sit and actually see the pianist.

I fumble try but I stumble,  
Over all my heart wants to say now

"Ugh I know that voice why the hell can't I place it?" Her new phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Selena.

"Right next to the tree"

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,

Haruhi slowly pushed through the crowds of people. Every so often she looked in the direction of the Piano and the voice accompanying it. She couldn't see more than top of the pianists head, but she could see that he was blond.

"Just like Tamaki." She thought.

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

She finally saw Selena and rushed over to take the final spot on the grass.

"Took you long enough." Selena whispered, "I thought I was going to have to beat people off your seat with a stick."

Haruhi wasn't paying any attention to her. She was too busy trying to place the voice of the mystery pianist.

Come near and talk to me baby,  
How did you know you were,  
The dream of this dreamer,

She could only she the tip of his head over the piano. Suddenly there was another blond sitting by him. She took over playing and he stood up, still singing but seemingly occupied with something in his hands.

Oh God how I thank you for reading,  
In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,

Haruhi's phone vibrated again. It was a text but she didn't recognize the number. She opened the massage cautiously.

Of what I long for,  
You gave me much more,  
Love is standing beside me,

"Are you enjoying the music?"

"Who is this?" Haruhi replied.

"I'll give you three guesses." came the response.

Haruhi's eyes darted around the park looking for someone who seemed distracted with a phone. She couldn't see anyone.

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,

"Do I know you well?" She asked.

"Relitivly."

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,

"What kind of answer is that?" She thought. "Are you from here?"

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,

"No."

"Who could it be? No one in Japan has my new number. And how would they know I was listening to music if they did?" She thought.

"Give up? My little nerd."

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,

She knew who it was now. She jumped up and looked around, searching for that familiar smile in the crowd. Then it hit her.

It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real  
Je n'ai pas de mots,

She looked over at the piano and saw the greatest sight she could have ever asked for. Tamaki was holding out his hand in her direction. He was wearing the same smile he wore for the customers but with a bit more sincerity. And in his outstretched hand he held a rose as white as milk.

"TAMAKI!" she shouted running toward him, tripping over a dozen people in the process. She was four feet away from him when her foot slipped on one of those banana peels Tamaki was always encountering and she found herself being propelled forward. She spread out her arms to stop her fall but wasn't even a two feet from the ground when Tamaki caught her in his outstretched arms. She felt two wet lines run down her face as she buried it in his sweater.

"I… I… thought that you had forgotten me." She stuttered, "I was afraid I would never see you or any of the guys again."

"I promised I would find you didn't I? And when I make I promise to someone I lo… care about I keep it.

"You shouldn't have given up your birthday to come and see me. You should be at home with the guys and your family."

"Why? The guys are all here with me along with the one member of my family I've longed to see the most. Look the twins are over there by the toys," he said pointing. "Kyouya is over by that oak and Honey and Mori are over there by your friend. And" he said pointing at the piano. "Can you guess who that is.?"

Haruhi stood up and dried her eyes. She looked over at the beautiful adult woman who had taken over playing the piano when Tamaki stood. She knew in an instant she was looking at none other than Anne-Sophie Grantaine, Tamaki's mother.

"It's… Your mother." Haruhi said. "But when did your grandmother…?"

"I refused to eat anything or speak to anyone for weeks after you left. I even quit going to class and doing my homework so that I could put my whole body mind and soul into looking for you. My father was beside himself and my grandmother came to believe that my refusal to participate in life was because she wouldn't allow me to see my mother. She started looking for my mother, not knowing that the reason she had disappeared was because my father and Ootori-san were looking for a cure for her disease. Then a miracle happened, they found a cure and my mother started making longer and longer trips into Japan. She convinced me that not eating was only hampering my ability to find you and not speaking wasn't helping much either."

"Mon cher fils? Are you going to introduce me to your lady friend properly or just stand there talking about me all day?" His mother asked standing from the piano bench.

"Pardonnez-moi, ma mere," Tamaki answered bowing respectfully. "Mother this is Haruhi Fujioka, Haruhi this is my mother, Anne-Sophie Grantaine."

"I'm very pleased to meet you Ms. Granta.." Haruhi started.

"Please call me Anne." She interrupted. "Tamaki has told me so much about you that I almost feel I've known you forever, Haruhi."

"He talks too much. I'm sure half of what he has told you didn't happen the way he said it did."

"On the contrary, his friends backed up his every word. They said that it was you who drew them out of the shells they were hiding in and changed them down to their very core."

Haruhi tried to smile. She never would have thought that she meant that much to them. Could she, a girl they had called commoner, really have changed them that much? She looked over at Selena and saw that she was grinning from ear to ear like she had something to do with this.

"Selena! Did you have something to do with this? You do don't you?"

"Of course I do! How else would Tamaki have gotten your number? They showed up at my house yesterday evening. They've been traveling around Southeastern Idaho from town to town ever since they saw your blog about them on the internet. I told them about today and got Tamaki the spot to entertain so he could surprise you." She said walking over and taking Haruhi's hands.

"But why did you go to so much trouble?"

"I know how much you've missed having them in your world and when Tamaki told me how he felt about you I just had to do it." She slapped her hands over her mouth. "Opps I wasn't supposed to say that."

Haruhi turn and looked at Tamaki. "What does she mean Senpai?"

Tamaki bit his lip trying to think of how to tell her what he had wanted to say for so long. All the guys gathered around to see if he had the courage to say it. When he finally spoke his words started out as a whisper and grew louder as he grew bolder.

"Haruhi… At first I thought that… the reason I was having so much trouble living without you was because I had a fatherly love toward you. But the past few months that we have been in the US searching for you I've come to realize that my feelings for you were something else entirely. I'm not quite sure how else to say this so I spit it out, and if you don't feel the same way I'll never speak of it again. If you want I'll leave and you won't ever have to see my face again." He reached into his pocket with one hand and knelt down on one knee. He grabbed her left hand with his free one.

"Tamaki? What are you?" She started.

"Haruhi I've come to realize that I'm in love with you. No more pretending it's fatherly. The love I feel for you is the love a man feels toward his chosen bride." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and held up beautiful ring. "So here I am kneeling on one knee asking you if you feel the same way about me. I'm asking if you will be my bride, the one person that will forever hold my heart and soul." He slipped the ring on to her ring finger and kissed her hand.

Haruhi's mouth dropped open in shock. She held her hand up to the light and surveyed the gemstones sitting in the ring. There were seven gems total in the ring, three diamonds and three sapphires that alternated around the outside and a star garnet in the center.

"Tamaki… I… I have a confession to make. I love you too. I've been in love with you for quite awhile." She swallowed trying to choke back tears of realization. "You are the only man I could ever love I realize that now. Yes I'll marry you." He took both of her hands in his and stood up.

He stroked her cheek with his hand and stared deep into her eyes. She noticed that their faces were coming closer with each passing second. She place both hands on his chest and tried to stretch herself out taller. Tamaki place a hand on her other cheek. Their lips hovered an inch apart threatening never to touch. Tamaki's head lowered slightly finally allowing them the kiss they both longed for. Haruhi felt Tamaki's gentle mouth on her own and kissed him back, wishing that the moment would never end. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt herself being lifted off the ground as Tamaki's arms wrapped around her waist.

"If this is a dream don't ever let me wake up and ruin this beautiful spring day." She thought.

* * *

review please


End file.
